Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 039
"Pets Peeved", known as "The Fated Showdown! Cat-chan vs. Dog-chan" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 16, 2012 and in the United States on November 24, 2012. Summary Yuma narrates how the World Duel Carnival works while clips of the Duels Yuma has been in are shown in the background. Quattro, Shark and Trey are also shown. (Yuma's WDC narration is cut from the dub). In a abandoned warehouse, dogs have lined up. One howls, causing them all to run wildly into the streets. Elsewhere, Yuma is talking to Bronk with Tori, Flip, and Astral, who is floating above his head. Bronk informs Yuma that he and the Class Rep are doing fine, and Flip comments that Yuma is the only one to have won a Duel in their group. Astral then says that the remaining contestants in the tournament must be quite the competition as only strong people remain. Tori says that they're forgetting someone. Then Cathy appears behind Yuma blushing a bit saying that she's also in the tournament and has two Heart Pieces. Yuma is surprised to see Cathy and congratulates her on getting the Heart Pieces, and then shows her the four that he's collected. He then argues with Tori, making Cathy jealous. A dog then jumps and takes Yuma's Heart Pieces. Yuma runs after it. As the dog joins up with the others, Yuma stops. Cathy spins around and meows, causing all of the cats from Heartland City to run towards her. She asks them to go after Yuma's Heart Pieces. They find where the dogs are and report back to Cathy. Cathy asks where they are. As the cats take off running, the group follows them to the dogs' hideout. They all enter and find Yuma's Heart Pieces on the ground guarded by some dogs; they all start barking when Cathy gathers her cats around. One emerges from the shadows and tells the dogs off for stealing the Heart Pieces. Yuma and the others are shocked to find out that a dog can speak. Pip posing as Roscoe apologizes to them, while Cathy says that they are a bunch of thieving dogs and that they are all up to no good. The cats meow at the dogs, angering Roscoe who says that the peaceful looking cats are always scheming something, at which the dogs bark at the cats. Roscoe shouts for calm, which causes the dogs and the cats to stop barking and meowing. Roscoe then decides that they should settle this with a Duel. Yuma, Tori, Bronk and Flip are all shocked, although Cathy is confident. If Cathy wins, then the dogs will leave this city immediately. Roscoe barks back, saying if the dogs win, the cats must scram. Astral then notes the rivalry between dogs and cats, while Yuma is crying over his Heart Pieces that the dogs haven't returned yet. Cathy and Roscoe both arm their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers, establishing the AR Vision-Link. They begin to Duel, with Cathy taking the first turn. While Yuma and the others are watching, a blue cat is watching from its perch on Bronk's head. Cathy Summons "Stray Cat" in Attack Position, Yuma comments that it's such a weak monster only having 100 ATK. Astral realizes that Cathy is setting up a trap, as Cathy thinks to herself while looking at the cards in her hand. She then Sets two cards face-down and ends her turn. Roscoe begins his turn and draws a card, while Yuma, Tori, Bronk and Flip are shocked that he could draw a card. He then summons "Tribulldog" in Attack Position and using its effect he can Special Summon another from his hand. He Special Summons another "Tribulldog" and then he activates the Spell Card "Doubulldog" allowing him to Special Summon another from his Deck. Yuma realizes that he's got three Level 4 monsters on his field. Pip overlays his three "Tribulldogs" and Xyz Summons "Sumo King Dog". Yuma wonders how a dog can Xyz Summon, and Astral comments (over Yuma's complaints) that the dog might a be better duelist, which makes Yuma mad. Back at the duel, Cathy thinks to herself as she looks at her face-downs. Roscoe then activates the Spell card "Pooch Party" and Special Summons two "Pooch Party Tokens" and he then activates the Equip Spell Card "Dogking" and equips it to "Sumo King Dog" it raises "Sumo King"'s attack by 500 points for each Dog monster on the field including itself. Its ATK rise by 1500, to 4100. Yuma and the others realize that if this attack hits, Cathy will lose the Duel. Roscoe attacks "Stray Cat" with "Sumo King Dog" Luckily, Cathy activates her trap card "Cat Confusion" which would negate the attack and send "Sumo King Dog" back to the Extra Deck. But Roscoe has already anticipated this and activates "Sumo King Dog's" effect, detaching one Overlay Unit for Trap Card negation. Astral is shocked that "Sumo King Dog" had an effect like that, while the others worry for Cathy. Roscoe anticipates that he has won (dub: he says "Stray Cat" "has gone to the dogs"). As the smoke clears, Cathy reveals that she activated the Quick-Play Spell Card "Cat Food" the moment Sumo King attacked by Tributing "Stray Cat" so that she could special summon "Stray Cat Girl" in Attack Position. Thanks to its effect it when it's in Attack Mode it's not destroyed by battle, but Cathy still takes damage leaving Cathy's LP at 500. Roscoe doesn't think it'll make a difference to the outcome. He sets a card face-down and ends his turn. Because of that the "Pooch Party Tokens" are destroyed by their own effects decreasing "Sumo King"'s ATK points to 3100. Cathy draws, then summons "Cat Girl" and overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Cat Girl Magician" in Attack Position and activates the Equip Spell Card "Catnip Turbine" and equips it to "Cat Girl Magician" raising her ATK points by 1200 to 3200. Yuma praises Cathy for getting a monster stronger than "Sumo King", Cathy then reveals that the monster that's been powered up by "Catnip Turbine" cannot attack. Roscoe laughs at this. Cathy then activates "Cat Girl Magician"'s effect by detaching one Overlay Unit and by cutting her attack points in half to 1600 so that she can attack directly. She does and Roscoe's LP fall down to 2400. Yuma cheers for Cathy, Then she plays two cards face-down and ends her turn which activates "Cat Magician's" effect returning her Attack points back to 3200. Roscoe responds to Cathy's latest taunt, but as he speaks, another voice takes precedence: it is revealed to be Pip sitting on Roscoe's back. Yuma and the others wonder where she came from. Pip laughs nervously, then jumps off Roscoe's back and hides behind him. Tori wonders if the little girl was dueling and not the dog. Astral comments that the dog may not be better trained, but the little girl is, which makes Yuma mad. While Cathy asks what the little girl's name is. The little girl quietly introduces herself as Pip. Cathy asks again causing the little girl to talk into a voice-changing headpiece and says "I told you, it's Dog! I'm Dog-san!" (in the dub, she says, "I said my name is Pip, is that loud enough?!") she then turns red and hides behind Roscoe again. Cathy asks why she is Dueling on the top of a dog. Pip answers that she's too afraid to talk with other people and she's always been alone. She then adds that Roscoe is her only friend but she liked to Duel and loved dueling, and she always used to duel against Roscoe all the time. Roscoe tried desperately to remember how to duel. He was finally able to draw a card. He dueled against her day after day, but she really wanted to duel against other people too. That's why she disguised herself as Roscoe and entered the tournament, but she was too scared to talk to other people she didn't know, after all. (In the dub, Pip attributes this to people being mean to her, and wanting to duel as a team.) Cathy asks if she wants to continue this Duel or whether she want to surrender how she is now. (In the dub, Cathy tries to convince Pip that not everyone is mean.) She hides behind Roscoe again, causing Cathy to say "Hmph. I guess this is all you dog lovers can do". (In the dub, Cathy says Pip wasn't giving her a fair chance.) Yuma tries to say something. Cathy says to Yuma "Be quiet!". (In the dub, Cathy says the dogs have already made Pip's mind for her.) The dogs start barking, Cathy asks Pip "Are you fine always hiding behind a dog's shadow?" The dogs bark more. Cathy says "You'll be a loser dog for the rest of your life!". (In the dub, she says "Go hide in the barrel!") Pip then replies "You're wrong!" Cathy tells Pip to prove otherwise, which causes Pip to tear up. Pip then looks at Roscoe and he nods. Pip then arms her duel disk and takes over for Roscoe using the LP and Cards they still have on the field. As the dogs bark and cats meow at each other again, Astral notes how the battle between cats and dogs has become a battle between their owners. Pip draws "Raise the Woof" and activates it as she controls no Level 3 or lower monsters. She can special summon four "Woof Tokens" thanks to "Dogking" it raises "Sumo King's" attack points by 2000; its Attack points are now at 5100. She then uses "Sumo King" to attack "Cat Girl Magician". Cathy then activates her trap card "Gold Coins for Cats" which if she controls a Beast-Type monster on her side of the field that is being attacked the attack target gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster, causing "Cat Magician"'s ATK points to rise to 5750. But Pip activates the effect of "Sumo King" negating "Gold Coins for Cats" and destroying it, causing "Cat Magician"'s ATK points to fall down to 3200. Cathy, having anticipated this, activates "Counter Meowsure". As one of her Trap Cards are destroyed she can destroy one of the opponent's Spell or Trap Cards and double the ATK of one of her "Cat" monsters. She chooses "Dogking", which lowers "Sumo King"'s ATK to 2600 and doubles "Cat Girl"'s to 6400, Cathy then thinks that she's won. Pip thinks that she can't do anything right, she can't even win. Roscoe walks over to her and howls quietly, Cathy then taunts Pip again. Yuma then encourages Pip ("Kattobingu" is used in the Japanese version). Tori echoes Yuma's statement, and Yuma says "Don't give up, Pip! Never, ever give up!" (in the dub, he says "Be loyal to your cards, just like your dogs are loyal to you!") Pip then realizes that she has one face-down card left and wills herself with the determination to continue (in the Japanese version, she uses her own version of "Kattobingu", called "Doggubingu"). All of the dogs begin to howl as Pip activates her Trap Card "Superior Howl" destroying "Dogking" herself and returning the monsters on the field to their original ATK points. Cathy smiles at her opponent's revitalization. Pip then uses "Sumo King Dog" to attack "Cat Girl Magician" and wipe out Cathy's LP. Pip says to herself in disbelief "I won...?". Then she jumps in the air and cheers. Yuma congratulates Pip, but then remembers his Heart Pieces. A cat then walks over to Cathy waking her up and making Cathy smile. Yuma is now just like a statue just sitting there, Pip walks up to him returning his Heart Pieces. He takes them and tears up saying "My Heart Pieces!" (in the dub he says "At last! Thank you!"). Cathy then surrenders her Heart Pieces. Pip is shocked; Cathy mentions that Pip won the duel. Pip takes them and Cathy says "I once only had cats as friends. But once I worked up the courage, I started dueling, and I made some friends. I made friends with everyone through dueling". Pip then says "You became friends with everyone through dueling? Did you lose on purpose?". (In the dub, she says "it's so cool" that Cathy became confident through dueling.) Cathy then beckons Pip to turn around; they sees the cats playing with the dogs, which makes Astral say Observation #18: (Original: "Kyattobingu. Doggubingu. There are many ways to kattobingu waiting in this world. I wonder if there's a way to connect people around the world this way"; dub: "People say a dog is a man's best friend. Yuma would make a good dog.") Yuma then gets up, shouting his trademark phrase as he aims for his last Heart Piece. (In the dub, he also says "Here comes Yuma!") Featured Duel: Cathy vs. Pip Turn 1: Cathy Cathy draws "Stray Cat" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/100/300) in Attack Position. Cathy's hand contains "Cat Girl", "Gold Coins for Cats", "Catnip Turbine", "Cat Food" and "Cat Confusion". Cathy Sets two cards. Turn 2: Pip " is Summoned.]]Pip draws "Tribulldog" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1200/1100) in Attack Position. As she controls "Tribulldog", Pip activates its effect to Special Summon another "Tribulldog" ( 4/1200/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. As she controls two "Tribulldogs", Pip activates "Doubulldog" to Special Summon a third "Doubulldog" ( 4/1200/1000) from her Deck in Attack Position. Pip overlays her three "Tribulldogs" in order to Xyz Summon "Sumo King Dog" ( 4/2600/2100) in Attack Position. Pip activates "Pooch Party" to Special Summon two "Pooch Party Tokens" ( 1/0/0 each) in Attack Position. She then equips "Sumo King Dog" with "Dogking", increasing its ATK by 500 for each Beast-Type monster she controls ("Sumo King Dog": 2600 → 4100 ATK) "Sumo King Dog" attacks "Stray Cat", but Cathy activates her face-down "Cat Confusion" (as she controls a Beast-Type monster) to return "Sumo King Dog" to Pip's Extra Deck. Pip activates the effect of "Sumo King Dog" to negate and destroy "Cat Confusion" by detaching one "Tribulldog" ("Sumo King Dog": 3 → 2 ORU). Cathy then activates her face-down "Cat Food" to Tribute "Stray Cat" and Special Summon "Stray Cat Girl" ( 4/600/1500) from her Deck in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Pip uses "Sumo King Dog" to attack "Stray Cat Girl", but the latter is not destroyed due to her own effect (Cathy: 4000 → 500 LP). Pip Sets a card. On Pip's End Phase, the "Pooch Party Tokens" are destroyed due to the second effect of "Pooch Party" ("Sumo King Dog": 4100 → 3100 ATK). Turn 3: Cathy ".]]Cathy draws. She then Normal Summons "Cat Girl" ( 4/1200/1600) in Attack Position. Cathy overlays "Stray Cat Girl" and "Cat Girl" in order to Xyz Summon "Cat Girl Magician" ( 4/2000/1800) in Attack Position. She then equips "Cat Girl Magician" with "Catnip Turbine", which will increase its ATK by 1200 ("Cat Girl Magician": 2000 → 3200 ATK), though it will be unable to attack the opponent's monsters. Cathy activates the effect of "Cat Girl Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Cat Girl Magician": 2 → 1 ORU) in order to halve its ATK ("Cat Girl Magician": 3200 → 1600 ATK) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Cat Girl Magician" then attacks directly (Pip: 4000 → 2400 LP). Cathy Sets a card. On Cathy's End Phase, the effect of "Cat Girl Magician" expires ("Cat Girl Magician": 1600 → 3200 ATK). At this point, Pip reveals herself from the barrel Roscoe was carrying, revealing she was the one Dueling and Roscoe was the one helping her hold and use her cards for the Duel. After a conversation with Cathy, Pip decides to continue without Roscoe's help. Turn 4: Pip Pip draws "Raise the Woof" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon four "Woof Tokens" ( 1/0/0 each) in Attack Position (as she controls no Level 3 or higher monsters), but she can't Tribute any "Woof Tokens" ("Sumo King Dog": 3100 → 5100 ATK). "Sumo King Dog" attacks "Cat Girl Magician", but Cathy activates her face-down "Gold Coins for Cats" to increase the ATK of her Beast-Type "Cat Girl Magician" by half the ATK of "Sumo King Dog", until the end of the Damage Step. Pip activates the effect of "Sumo King Dog" to negate and destroy "Gold Coins for Cats" by detaching "Tribulldog" ("Sumo King Dog": 2 → 1 ORU). As a Trap Card was destroyed, Cathy activates her face-down "Counter Meowsure" to destroy "Dogking" and double the ATK of "Cat Girl Magician", but Pip activates her face-down "Superior Howl" to destroy "Dogking" and make the ATK of all monsters on the field become their original ATK, so "Counter Meowsure" resolves with no effect ("Sumo King Dog": 5100 → 2600 ATK; "Cat Girl Magician": 3200 → 2000 ATK). "Sumo King Dog" then destroys "Cat Girl Magician" (Cathy: 500 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptions * Cathy licking her lips is cut from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.